


Another World

by Hyung-Nii (Xx_Nekkun_xX)



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Teenagers, donghyuck is really gay, donghyuck needs more love, everyone is trash, mark is lost in life, taeil and doyoung need more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Nekkun_xX/pseuds/Hyung-Nii
Summary: Mark, now a high school graduate, and Donghyuck, an incoming high school senior, meet in a culture center.Mark Lee has a crush on the guy he sits next to in his Japanese course.Meanwhile, Lee Donghyuck is pretty sure his Canadian deskmate can’t speak Korean... or Japanese.[Story format switch between chat format and normal writing(?)]





	1. 해찬 : 平助

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Lee is an actual mess and Donghyuck thinks it's cute- kind of.  
> Lee Minhyung really loves to put his social (love?) life in turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I named it after a 127 song, sue me.
> 
> Disclaimer, I'm shit at writing.

* * *

  _► Mark_ added _Doyoung, Taeyong, Taeil, Johnny, Ten, Hansol, Yuta,_ and _Jaehyun_ to **group chat**

 _► Mark_ changed **group chat** to **hELP**

 **MARKKURI** | Me :

> gUYS
> 
> i need sum advice

**MOM** | _Doyoung_ :

> my son
> 
> what is wrong

**BRO** | _Johnny_ :

> use protection

**MOM** | _Doyoung_ :

> YOUNGHO PLS

**ELEVEN** | _Ten_ :

> n lube

**BRO** | _Johnny_ :

> ah ye
> 
> tht 2

**TAEBREEZE** | _Taeyong_ :

> johnny, ten is2g

**CHEERLEADER** | _Taeil_ :

> guys, hes like 5

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> 18 in Aug thx tail
> 
> anywho
> 
> my partner is rlly cute n i dont know wht to do

**YOONOH** | _Jaehyun_ :

> excuse me
> 
> u dont even call me cute

**ELEVEN** | _Ten_ :

> pay up bitches
> 
> fucking knew it was about haechan

**YOONOH** | _Jaehyun_ :

> the hell lee
> 
> i thought i was ur soulmate

**MOM** | _Doyoung_ :

> lEE MINHYUNG

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> mum pls
> 
> i didnt tell u because i knew ud freakout

**MOM** | _Doyoung_ :

> PROBABLY BEcauSE MARK LEE FINALLY SHOWS INTEREST IN SOMETHING other than MEMES

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> i have plenty of interests

**HANSOLO** | _Hansol_ :

> other than food

**UTAH** | _Yuta_ :

> other than...
> 
> nah
> 
> that's about it

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> fuck u guys

* * *

"Masato-San, I hope you're having a good time chatting as Heisuke-San does all the work that the _two_ of you should be doing," their Japanese teacher announces, a hand stretched out on Mark's desk.

The young adult mummers a sorry and turns his body to face his partner Heisuke or Haechan, a nickname given to him by his classmates, and also apologizes to the tanned boy who only shrugs.

‘What a beauty’ Mark ponders with a dumb smile, earning a concerned look from Donghyuck.

‘What the fuck is wrong with this guy…’ Donghyuck thinks as the blond boy next to him giggles and shuffles closer to the redhead. ‘Maybe he’s high…’

The two were supposed to be reviewing some hiragana spelling of some of the objects around them, the two stay silent and would sloppily note down some items. Mark was never really sure how the fuck Yuta became bilingual as quickly as he did in this course because, frankly speaking, it was slow as fuck.

“Mark?”

Mark quickly looked up from spelling こくばん or 黒板 characters that for what he hopes spells blackboard. “Yes?”

“Since we’re partners on this project, would you like to take time to find some shit for it?” Donghyuck asks as he corrects Mark’s spelling on one of the hiragana characters.

‘Oh fuck, this is happening… okay! Mark, we can do this! Wecandothiswecandothiswecan’ Marks scrunches up his face, ‘Oh shit, he’s looking-  what would Jaehyun do?’ the Canadian makes another face ‘Wait! No, don’t follow in Jaehyun’s steps, we can’t boast his ego. What would Taeil do?’

Donghyuck sits there just staring at Mark blankly, ‘Does he not understand what I’m saying? Shit, I should’ve known- the guy didn’t even freaking know that a mosquito coil was,’

Donghyuck is soon interrupted by his thoughts, “Yes!” Mark answers him in english and Donghyuck slowly nods.

“Give me your contact info,” the younger of the two boldly demands as he gestures to his own device.

Mark flushes, “S-Sure!” he stumbles to look through his bomber jacket’s pockets, he only finds a flaky wallet, a set of keys, Hansol’s weird ass gum, and a folded up paper of Yuta’s drawing of bishounens.

The blonde starts to panic, ‘I could’ve sworn that I had it with me just a second ago! What if someone figures out my password is 1-1-1-1? What if they look through my posts? I should’ve known being a meme lord would come bite me in the ass!’ Mark gasps ‘What if they fucking look through my history? I FUCKING KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAVE LINKED MY GOOGLE ACCOUNT ON MY PHONE,’

The sound of a clearing throat is heard and Mark whips his head towards Donghyuck who looks very unimpressed by his actions.

“Your phone is in front of you, fam,” the redhead motions towards the teenager’s cracked iPhone. Mark puts a hand over his heart, “Thank fuck.”

‘I’m such a loser’ Mark groans inside his head.

‘He’s acting like a lost puppy, kind of cute,” Donghyuck thinks as he starts to type in his information on Mark’s phone, ‘Reminds me of when I first Renjun and Sicheng!’

The mischievous teen smiles widely as he hands Mark his possession.

‘Shit.’

* * *

 ► You have **208** **new unread messages** from **hELP**

* * *

Mark squints, he has legitimately only been gone for 10 minutes.

Class is over but he stays in the lobby to see Donghyuck talk to a tall handsome boy who seems to be handing him a treat. Mark’s stomach tightens.

Donghyuck makes an excited squeal and it makes Mark’s heart melt.

He sees the redhead and the tall boy wait in front of the Korean course room, after a few more people gather, they all start to walk out of the building.

* * *

 **MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> GUYs
> 
> hes so cute
> 
> i want 2 die

**ELEVEN** | _Ten_ :

> how cute???

**BRO** | _Johnny_ :

> hes jail bait n ur taken

**ELEVEN** | _Ten_ :

> rite

**YOONOH** | _Jaehyun_ :  

> ask him out

**HANSOLO** | _Hansol_ :

> be realistic jae

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> hey!
> 
> i can if i want to!

**CHEERLEADER** |  _Taeil_ :

> do it

**HANSOLO** | _Hansol_ :

> doooooo itttttttttt

**UTAH** | _Yuta_ :

> fuckin do it
> 
> Pussy

**TAEBREEZE** | _Taeyong_ :

> stop being a little shit yuta

**CHEERLEADER**  |  _Taeil_ :

> little? what an understatement

**UTAH** |  _Yuta_ :

> FIGHT ME MIDGET

**CHEERLEADER** |  _Taeil_ :

> you don't have the balls to challenge me
> 
> puta

**UTAH** |  _Yuta_ :

> i fucking hate this family

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> mum

**MOM** | _Doyoung_ :

> mark...

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> how dare u
> 
> i hate this family too

* * *

Soon enough, Mark is driving himself home and sings along the road, Teenage Dirtbag, what a classic. He's still singing as he enters his household and encounters his younger brother's judgmental stares.

"Fuck off Jisung,"

"Go to hell Minhyung!"

Mark rolls his eyes at the 15 year old, makes his way towards the ice cream and sits on his comfortable couch to binge watch his shows. Two hours and a half in, Mark is accompanied by a plate of cold fries, a stuffed animal, a box of tissues, and the rest of his half melted vanilla ice cream.

'Fuck, Jinu, whyyyy'

The doorbell rings and Mark's ears perk up but Jisung seems to be quiet enthusiastic by the sound and rushes his way down the stairs. 

The younger sibling pulls the door open and Mark has a heart attack, not that he knows what it feels like to have one but he's pretty sure he's having one, right now.

Chenle was there which means it's no surprise to see Renjun but what really throws Mark off it the other four other guys that seem to be around his age.

"Oh, hey Mark!" an angel greets him and Mark giggles stupidly.

"Oh, hey chan," Mark jokes and everybody turns to stare at him. Even Renjun, an actual saint, doesn't respond to the awful pun.

'Did I just-'

Jisung looks and his friends and quickly glances at Mark, "This is why I always ask to go to your house, Chenle."

* * *

 **►** You have **2,491 new unread messages** from **hELP**

 **MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> tell jisung hes my least favorite bro
> 
> Also

**TAEBREEZE** | _Taeyong_ :

> he’s your only brother

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> tell donghyuck what i felt was real
> 
> oh and that i’m sorry and i love him

**YOONOH** | _Jaehyun_ :

>  what the hell happened

**BRO** | _Johnny_ :

> what did u do now

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> it doesn’t matter

**CHEERLEADER** | _Taeil_ :

> he probably did something dumb

**ELEVEN** | _Ten_ :

> i go back to work for onc and i have 1,850 notifs?
> 
> wtf???
> 
> how is this alive

**MOM |** **_Doyoung_ ** :

> tbh
> 
> im not rlly sure but mark
> 
> my baby
> 
> speak to me

**YOONOH** | _Jaehyun_ :

> im right here??

**MOM** | _Doyoung_ :

> shutup yoonoh

**TAEBREEZE** | _Taeyong_ :

> he’s your bf?

**MOM** | _Doyoung_ :

> but minhyung is my baby?
> 
> I dont see the prob here??

**HANSOLO** | _Hansol_ :

> whut is thisshitfest

**TAEBREEZE** | _Taeyong_ :

> I wonder that too

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> I’M DYING AND I’M GIFTING ALL OF YOU THINGS, OKAY

**BRO** | _Johnny_ :

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**UTAH** | _Yuta_ :

> oH
> 
> what do i get

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> nothing
> 
> u were my least fav

**UTAH** | _Yuta_ :

> fucker

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> at least hansol can stand being near me

**ELEVEN** | _Ten_ :

> pew pew

**HANSOLO** | _Hansol_ :

> itai

**UTAH** | _Yuta_ :

> Y do i love u

**HANSOLO** | _Hansol_ :

> because im good in bed

**UTAH** | _Yuta_ :

> tru

**MOM** | _Doyoung_ :

> God

**ELEVEN** | _Ten_ :

> yes?

**MOM** | _Doyoung_ :

> /SCREAMS

**BRO** | _Johnny_ :

> what do i get???? C:

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> my mixtapes and my shame of having all those goddamn SPN dvds + the actual dvds

**BRO** | _Johnny_ :

> bro
> 
> SPN is my shit

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> Shame
> 
> also TENneth
> 
> I gift u not only one kuro hq figurine but 2!!!

**ELEVEN** | _Ten_ :

> i cry
> 
> wgat an angel

**TAEBREEZE** | _Taeyong_ :

> why

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> Dont be jealous
> 
> U get my lyric books & jisung

**TAEBREEZE** | _Taeyong_ :

> sweet
> 
> as much as i love your brother
> 
> pretty sure he’d still be your mom’s

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> but doyoung cant take care of him becuz hed be crying too much and jae has to take care of him becuz he becomes a rek
> 
> Obviously

**TAEBREEZE** | _Taeyong_ :

> What

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> JAEHYUN
> 
> U get DY, my mother
> 
> cherish him or i dragu to hell

**UTAH** | _Yuta_ :

> I mean
> 
> He was porbably alredy goin there

**HANSOLO** | _Hansol_ :

> itai

**YOONOH** | _Jaehyun_ :

> Yeah
> 
> Ok

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> handsoap: u get my yoyo collection
> 
> tail: u get the new earbuds i bought
> 
> they r unopened + a blanket

**CHEERLEADER** | _Taeil_ :

> Wow
> 
> What a gentleman

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> i kno
> 
> mOVING ON
> 
> give donghyuck snoopy and my ice cream money

**ELEVEN** | _Ten_ :

> /gasp

BRO | Johnny:

> /gasps

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> and tell him that he owes me a fucking date when he dies
> 
> gud bye :<

► _Mark_ left **hELP**

 **►** _Taeyong_ added _Mark_

 **UTAH** | _Yuta_ :

> bitch
> 
> u thought

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want more Markhyuck and, honestly, more Donghyuck in my life.
> 
> Do I actually know Japanese? I'm working on it, don't worry about it. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong about anything.
> 
> I should sleep.


	2. 문 : 月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and his squad gather, and he meets Mr. Moon.  
> Mark is in a dilemma.  
> Ice cream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos/bookmarks/hits, you guys are the best~

* * *

It’s the day after spending time at Jisung’s and Donghyuck is incredibly tired, with his limbs stretched out on bed, he thinks a lot about this discovery.

‘What the hell is this situation,’ he pouts as he tosses around to look for his phone.

* * *

_ ► Donghyuck  _ added  _ Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle, Jeno, Jungwoo, Sicheng, Kun, Yukhei  _ and  _ Jisung  _ to  **group chat**

_ ► Donghyuck  _ changed  **group chat** to  **betrayed ™**

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> i didnt know ur bro was mark
> 
> Y didnt u tell me??

**FETUS** | _Jisung_ **:**

> i thught u ment tuan!
> 
> hes actually cute!

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> ur bro is cute
> 
> really fucking attractive

**FETUS** | _Jisung_ **:**

> UGH

**CHICKEN WING** |  _ Sicheng  _ :

> as hot as mark tuan is
> 
> mark lee is aju nice 2

**KUNT** |  _ Kun  _ :

> Wow (and that isn’t for the reference u made)
> 
> ok
> 
> i c how this is
> 
> Tuan huh

**LU LU** |  _ Yukhei  _ :

> i mean
> 
> he’s v hot

**CHICKEN WING** |  _ Sicheng  _ :

> don’t start this shit again

**FLOWER BOI** |  _ Jungwoo  _ :

> Face it, Kun. Tuan is an angel
> 
> I mean, look at him
> 
>   
> 

**MR. STEAL YO GIRL** |  _ Jeno  _ :

> Anywho

**SWEETIE** |  _ Renjun  _ :

> Thank you Jeno

**NA NA NA** |  _ Jaemin  _ :

> i thought mark culdnt speak korean?

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> Same????

**DOLPHIN** |  _ Chenle  _ :

> hyuck did u literally create a chat just becuz of a boi

**NA NA NA** |  _ Jaemin  _ :

> tht happns to be ji’s bro

**FETUS** |  _ Jisung _ :

> i dont see wht the big deal is????
> 
> mark is 100% korean 
> 
> HIS NAME IS MINHYUNG FOR FUCKS SAKE
> 
> He just went to study abroad in canada since i was young 
> 
> BUT he came back home becuz my parents miss him n all tht bs

**SWEETIE** |  _ Renjun  _ :

> That’s cool
> 
> Why didn’t you?

**FETUS** |  _ Jisung _ :

> feelin the love u ass

**CHICKEN WING** |  _ Sicheng  _ :

> DON’T CALL HIM THAT
> 
> HE’S PRECIOUS

**MR. STEAL YO GIRL** |  _ Jeno  _ :

> agreed

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> RENJUN IS THE ONLY GOOD PERSON HERE

**NA NA NA** |  _ Jaemin  _ :

> i thght u loved me

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> no, thts only jeno n renjun n maybe chenle

**DOLPHIN** |  _ Chenle  _ :

> maybe

**FLOWER BOI** |  _ Jungwoo  _ :

> guys
> 
> I understand that ur attention span are as long as yukhei’s dick 
> 
> But please
> 
> F O C U S

**LU LU** |  _ Yukhei  _ :

> and u wonder y i dont cuddle u

**FLOWER BOI** |  _ Jungwoo  _ :

> U r full of shit
> 
> U’d never pass up on cuddling
> 
> M A R K

**KUNT** |  _ Kun  _ :

> SO
> 
> HYUck likes mark

**MR. STEAL YO GIRL** |  _ Jeno  _ :

> Who is ji’s older bro
> 
> made in korea. who speaks alotta eng becuz he came back from canada 
> 
> But fpr some reason takes Japanese n sits nxt to hyuck

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> he just always looks so lost n he strutters so much
> 
> Plus he speaks so much english n hes blond, probably the only light haired person ive seen other than ji

**FETUS** |  _ Jisung _ :

> thts just minhyung being minhyung
> 
> youd think hes on drugs but hes pretty against that type of stuff
> 
> he bleached my hair becuz he said it made us look more related
> 
> Hes weird

**DOLPHIN** |  _ Chenle  _ :

> SOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Ducky likes a boi

**MR. STEAL YO GIRL** |  _ Jeno  _ :

> yep

**DOLPHIN** |  _ Chenle  _ :

> aSK HIM OUT

**FETUS** |  _ Jisung _ :

> NO
> 
> ABSOLUTELY NOT

**SWEETIE** |  _ Renjun  _ :

> ?

**NA NA NA** |  _ Jaemin  _ :

> Wuld this techniclly be breaking bro code?

**DOLPHIN** |  _ Chenle  _ :

> tis the tru ?

**KUNT** |  _ Kun  _ :

> Fucking take the keyboard away from chenle

**CHICKEN WING** |  _ Sicheng  _ :

> and jisung

**LU LU** |  _ Yukhei  _ :

> i mean, he’s a bro’s bro

**NA NA NA** |  _ Jaemin  _ :

> :]
> 
> Ji is bfs w/ his bro in lawwww
> 
> best friends nt boyfriend

**FETUS** |  _ Jisung _ :

> >:|
> 
> no dating minhyung

**SWEETIE** |  _ Renjun  _ :

> You’d think he’d be over his crush on Hyuck by now

**MR. STEAL YO GIRL** |  _ Jeno  _ :

> holy fuck
> 
> OW

**FETUS** |  _ Jisung _ :

> HUANG rENJUN
> 
> I THOUGHT WE AGRRED TO NOT BRING THT UP ANYMORE

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> that was a thing

**CHICKEN WING** |  _ Sicheng  _ :

> xiao ren the savage
> 
> Btw: it’s noon, kun & i hv to go

**KUNT** |  _ Kun  _ :

> sigh
> 
> gotta go social with people our age now
> 
> gb kids, dont kill eachothr thx

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> bye

**MR. STEAL YO GIRL** |  _ Jeno  _ :

> bye

**NA NA NA** |  _ Jaemin  _ :

> bye

**SWEETIE** |  _ Renjun  _ :

> Goodbye :) Have a good time

**DOLPHIN** |  _ Chenle  _ :

> :3 have fun
> 
> But not too muchhh

**FETUS** |  _ Jisung _ :

> abt time

**LU LU** |  _ Yukhei  _ :

> ;^; i’ll miss u

**FLOWER BOI** |  _ Jungwoo  _ :

> But i’m near ur ages?
> 
> Bye u traitors

**CHICKEN WING** |  _ Sicheng  _ :

> bye (thnx xiao ren C: n lele)
> 
> ily jungwoo <3

**FLOWER BOI** |  _ Jungwoo  _ :

> fuck offfffffff

* * *

Donghyuck drops his phone on his chest, rubs his eyes and decides to get up to make some hot chocolate. In the midst of going downstairs, he finds to see he is the only one home. His parents probably went to take his siblings out. 

Plopping onto a kitchen stool, the 17 year old decides to go back on the group chat.

* * *

► You have  **53 new unread messages** from  **betrayed ™**

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> do u guys want to come over? my folks r out
> 
> ill make the good shit

**DOLPHIN** |  _ Chenle  _ :

> YESSSSS

**SWEETIE** |  _ Renjun  _ :

> Let me ask!

**NA NA NA** |  _ Jaemin  _ :

> on the fuckin way
> 
> i’m bringing some croissants

**FETUS** |  _ Jisung _ :

> yep
> 
> let me ask my ma

**MR. STEAL YO GIRL** |  _ Jeno  _ :

> ill b there with some toast

**LU LU** |  _ Yukhei  _ :

> Toast? basic

**MR. STEAL YO GIRL** |  _ Jeno  _ :

> shut up, youre not even goin

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> ?

**LU LU** |  _ Yukhei  _ :

> I have vocal lessons /cries

**NA NA NA** |  _ Jaemin  _ :

> have fun~

**FLOWER BOI** |  _ Jungwoo  _ :

> im not even home, im at my aunt’s
> 
> Eat all the croissants for me, hyuck

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> will do

**NA NA NA** |  _ Jaemin  _ :

> u hoe

**FLOWER BOI** |  _ Jungwoo  _ :

> shhhhhhhh
> 
> i gotta go l8r losers

**FETUS** |  _ Jisung _ :

> how contradicting but bye
> 
> my ma said i can go

**DOLPHIN** |  _ Chenle  _ :

> bye hyung!

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> good & Bye 
> 
> Jun? u alive buddy?

**DOLPHIN** |  _ Chenle  _ :

> …
> 
> i-i

**SWEETIE** |  _ Renjun  _ :

> I’m alive! My parents said I can go
> 
> I’ll bring some cookies

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> you r the best

**NA NA NA** |  _ Jaemin  _ :

> im offended

**DUCKY** |  _ Me  _ :

> welp 
> 
> tht sucks

* * *

Donghyuck continues to watch the screen, replying every so often until the others had started saying goodbye to Yukhei who was mopping.

Getting up from the stool, the teen decides to start looking at through his kitchen for some ingredients that pancakes may contain. As he starts to prep the pan, Donghyuck hears the sound of his doorbell ringing and sprints towards the door to open it but then sprints back to the stove to add some batter to the pan.

“Hello to you too,” Jisung huffs.

“I’m in the middle of cooking for ya, you whiny bastard!” Donghyuck yells at the young teenager who rolls his eyes.

“Chenle and Renjun said they should be here soon,” the blond states, eyes on the screen of his phone.

“Sweet, wanna start looking for some fruits and shit?” the redhead asks, the younger one hums.

After a series of Jaemin interrupting him while cooking, food fights, and the random energetic bursts of signing to Exo, the 6 cleaned up their messes. Chenle notes that there’s a new store that caught his interest, clinging onto Jisung and Renjun when they take a moment to think about it. 

Moments later, Chenle is munching on a chocolate chip cookie happily as he drags the rest of the group towards a tiny shop. The shop consisted of otaku needs along with many albums from different languages.

“Hyung, hyung! Look! They have Acrush!” Chenle squeals, explaining how the chinese group’s debut wasn’t his cup of tea but had decided to follow their progress because of their interesting concept.

Donghyuck took his time and strayed from his group, looking to see if he had any missing Bigbang albums. Thinking back to his shelf of kpop albums, he realizes he was missing one of the MADE albums but he wasn’t sure which one.

‘I’m pretty sure I don’t have E…’ he ponders.

“If you buy 3 or more albums you get a free poster of your choice,” 

The redhead jumps up with an odd boxing stance, the stranger laughs.

“My name is Moon Taeil,” the staff member adds in helpfully, “I work here and it seemed like you were having trouble,”

Donghyuck is flushes with pink, “I’m just looking for the E version of the MADE series from Bigbang…”

Taeil nods, “Sorry, we’re still in the process of organizing the piles into their versions. Plus, people like to just randomly put down everything wherever it’s convenient,”

After a couple of long pauses of silences, introducing themselves again, awkward giggles, and talking about music, the two finally find the album.

Donghyuck has this weird feeling, he couldn’t help but feel like he  _ needed  _ to be Taeil’s friend. His friends were in the entrance, waiting for him to buy his album, all exhausted and in the need for ice cream. 

“Hurry up Ducky!” Jaemin whines.

As Donghyuck hands him the money for his items, the younger of the two licks his lips nervously as he sneaks his phone number in there too. Taeil raises an eyebrow.

“I’m 23, Donghyuck.”

“Look, I know I could’ve definitely done that in a better manner but i just want to be friends…” Donghyuck pouts as the elder smiles.

“Okay, here are your items. Have a good day!” Taeil waves and stuffs something quickly into his bag before he hands it to 17 year old.

Donghyuck eyes his bag in confusion.

“Remember to text me.”

Donghyuck giggles, eyes shining.

“Okay!”

* * *

► You have  **3,009 new unread messages** from  **hELP**

**MOON** |  _ Me _ :

> Guys
> 
> i think a minor was hitting on me

**TAE** |  _ Taeyong _ :

> What 

**MOON** |  _ Me _ :

> he asked for my # and i gave it to him?
> 
> he seemed like a nice kid…

**TAE** |  _ Taeyong _ :

> Taeil
> 
> Honey
> 
> What the actual fuck

**BUNNY** |  _ Doyoung _ :

> !!!

**PUTA** |  _ Yuta _ :

> woah
> 
> y wuld thy want ur #???

**TAE** |  _ Taeyong _ :

> SSSSSSSSSSSSSSShut up Yuta
> 
> You gave him your number?! Moon Taeil!

**MOON** |  _ Me _ :

> i dont just give out my #, thanks
> 
> im pretty sure it’s mark’s little boyfriend
> 
> @MARKER

**MARKER** |  _ Mark  _ :

> give me a sec to catch up

**CHICAGO** |  _ Johnny _ :

> me 2

**BUNNY** |  _ Doyoung _ :

> oh no

**MARKER** |  _ Mark  _ :

> hitting on u?
> 
> wht
> 
> taeil
> 
> i thught we were frends

**MOON** |  _ Me _ :

> Mark
> 
> im in a rlly fucking amzing relationship n im 23 yrs old 

**TAE** |  _ Taeyong _ :

> Awe

**CHICAGO** |  _ Johnny _ :

> blerg

**MOON** |  _ Me _ :

> shut up johnny
> 
> which is 6 yrs oldr than him
> 
> No thanks

**MARKER** |  _ Mark  _ :

> That dosnt stophim frmliking u!
> 
> ;^;

* * *

 

Mark glances up from his screen, receiving puppy eyes from Taeyong, Doyoung, Johnny, and Yuta. Ten was avidly playing his part as a tourguide for the new Chinese, Sicheng and Kun, who had moved in their apartment. Apparently they had lived on the other side of town and decided that moving would make their lives easier. 

‘Why does Sicheng look so familiar?’

Taeyong had moved his placement from walking next to Sicheng to bumping into the dazed Canadian.

“Want to talk about it?”

Mark groans, “My crush has an interest in your boyfriend, I’m not exactly comfortable with this ordeal yet,”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, patting Mark on the shoulder. Yuta announces that: “Winko wants ice cream so we’re fucking getting ice cream!” 

“I’m sure it’ll blow over soon,” Taeyong reassures him.

“How can you be so sure?” the blond nearly trips over the doormat of the ice cream shop, he curses. The elder glares at him.

“My children!” Sicheng exclaims, arms held out as a group of teenagers runs towards his embrace. Kun lets out a choked laugh when a couple of the teens come to cling onto his lanky figure.

When Mark spots red hair, he wants to fucking scream.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck has trouble making new friends, okay? Leave Hyuck alone, he's an awkward kid.
> 
> If you guys haven't seen the Star Live interview between Yuta, Hyuck, and Mark, watch it right now. Literally, Hyuck brought up Sicheng so much. Christ, he even said he loved him. Donghyuck, what are you doing.


	3. 아이스크림 : アイス

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream for the majority!  
> Dreamies (- Mark) have a cute kinda real moment in the gc.  
> Yukhei x cereal?  
> Yusol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for everything, I've been feeling a lot of love C:

 

* * *

Mark stands there, speechless of how everything in his life is connected to Donghyuck. Then it clicks, Sicheng had greeted him with a spark of amusement in his eyes, he was the tall boy who had given Donghyuck a treat! The group of teenagers that were clinging off of Kun and Sicheng were also people he had often seen coming out of the Korean course room when he and Hyuck were dismissed a couple minutes earlier from Japanese.

‘What the hell… This whole thing is kinda creepy,’

“Oh! It’s Jisung’s brother!” Chenle shouts, his body wrapped around Kun’s left leg.

Mark and Jisung shift their attention to their respective sibling, Jisung making a face of disgust as Mark scrunches his nose.

“Why are you here?” Mark asks, Donghyuck has his arms around a boy with green hair.

‘Is he always this clingy?’

“I have friends too, Minhyung,” Jisung states, Chenle and others gathering behind the tall blond.

“Small world, should we all sit together?” Taeyong offers the younger group, Jisung groans but accepts the offer.

The groups introduce themselves, however the ties between the groups: Jisung, Mark, Sicheng, and Kun, didn’t feel the need to introduce themselves.

“Your hair is cool,” Johnny compliments Renjun’s bright pink hair, the chinese teen gives Johnny an eye smile, the brunet clutches his heart.

“He’s the cutest thing! Ten, I want to adopt him…”

After a couple of random conversations, the group decided to finally stop loitering and go get ice cream.

“So, these are the people who are around your age who you are socializing with?” Jaemin asks, sipping on his vanilla milkshake.

Sicheng nods, “My mom thought it’d be good to social with people over 6 years,”

Chenle blows a raspberry when he hears the Chinese boy’s response.

“Point proven!” Kun says as he flicks Chenle’s forehead, the young teen frowns.

“This is kinda crazy, how do you all know each other?” Doyoung perks up.

“My younger brother, Yukhei, is friends with all these kids. But I met Sicheng when he was watching Renjun, I had to drive Yukhei to Renjun’s place because they had a project to do together.” Kun explains, putting his arm around his boyfriend. Sicheng shifts closer in his embrace.

“Yukhei had a mad crush on Jungwoo, another close friend of ours, but he couldn’t speak Korean well. He had asked Renjun to be a translator since he’s bilingual and that’s how they became friends,” Donghyuck bluntly claims, shoving a spoonful of mint chocolate chip in his mouth.

“It’s as if we’re gathering around all the gays…” Yuta mutters as Taeyong elbows him in the stomach.

“You’re not wrong,” Jaemin nods, putting his arms around Donghyuck and Renjun.

* * *

 

Yukhei had a relatively okay day, he went to vocal lessons, got praised, and ate some oddly pleasing takeout. But he hadn’t seen his friends in a while, having Donghyuck invite them over for food had sounded like something he needed. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed that his vocal lessons had been on same day. The young adult rubs his eyes, watching as his group chat continued to freak out over their interactions with Mark’s cliche.

* * *

► You have **111 new unread messages** from **betrayed ™**

 **SO LOUD** | _Chenle_ :

> i mean, hyuck has weird taste
> 
> not bad, just weird

**POPCORN** | _Jisung_ :

> Yoon sanha

**L U C A S** | _Me_ :

> Sicheng

**WHAT ARE FEELINGS** | _Jeno_ :

> Lee chan

**< 3 <3 ** | _Jungwoo_ :

> Renjun
> 
> Jaemin
> 
> Jeno
> 
> Yukhei
> 
> T A E I L

**POPCORN** | _Jisung_ :

> M I N H Y U N G

**PARTNER IN CRIME** | _Donghyuck_ :

> OKAY
> 
> 1- I ONLY CALLED YOU GUYS + SANHA + CHAN CUTE SOMETIMES
> 
> 2- I JUST WANT TO BE TAEIL’S FRIEND
> 
> 3- Sicheng is something id rather not talk about thank you very much
> 
> 4- Mark just attracts me for sum reason

**MOODY TEEN** | _Jaemin_ :

> mark had an odd charm

**POPCORN** | _Jisung_ :

> just subrtact the charm from the sentence

**COW? CHILD** | _Renjun_ :

> When you talked about Mark, I kinda expected a super tall and cool Abercrombie & Fitch model
> 
> I’m not really sure why

**WHAT ARE FEELINGS** | _Jeno_ :

> not that he isnt handsome but hes just so jumpy n loud
> 
> i thought hed b a skater kid, kinda a badass

**SO LOUD** | _Chenle_ :

> mark is such a moose
> 
> n not becuz he went to canada but becuz hes so awkward

**POPCORN** | _Jisung_ :

> thats how he is

* * *

 Yukhei gets up to make himself a small bowl of cereal, slowly making his way towards his kitchen. In the process of making his bowl, he spills the milk and cereal all over the floor and counter. He groans, wanting to bang his head on the wall, but stops himself from doing so. Instead he cleans up his mess and wonders if a bowl of Kix is truly worth all his pain.

* * *

► You have **87 new unread messages** from **betrayed ™**

 **MOODY TEEN** | _Jaemin_ :

> HE HAS A CRUSH ON U, HYUCK
> 
> U DUNCE

**PARTNER IN CRIME** | _Donghyuck_ :

> NO HE DOESNT

**COW? CHILD** | _Renjun_ :

> Hyuck, please, it’s obvious. You know it too!

**PARTNER IN CRIME** | _Donghyuck_ :

> okay, yeah, but wat if he dosnt want to go out w/ me if he gets to know me?

**< 3 <3 ** | _Jungwoo_ :

> Donghyuck
> 
> You’re a good person, sometimes u may seem like satan

**SO LOUD** | _Chenle_ :

> *a lot of the time

**PARTNER IN CRIME** | _Donghyuck_ :

> wow, thnx

**SO LOUD** | _Chenle_ :

> Luv u honey

**< 3 <3 ** | _Jungwoo_ :

> BUT u r caring n clever n funny

**L U C A S** | _Me_ :

> is it appreciate ducky day?
> 
> if so, u r very adorable

**MOODY TEEN** | _Jaemin_ :

> n soft

**COW? CHILD** | _Renjun_ :

> And multi talented

**PARTNER IN CRIME** | _Donghyuck_ :

> :,) guys stop, im gonna cry

**WHAT ARE FEELINGS** | _Jeno_ :

> we care about u hyuck, if mark cant see that ur amazing
> 
> its his loss

**POPCORN** | _Jisung_ :

> I think u deserve better but
> 
> i’ll actually beat him up if he doesn’t treat u well

**PARTNER IN CRIME** | _Donghyuck_ :

> I love you guys

* * *

 It’s now night and Yuta is driven home by Johnny and Ten. Settling into his bed next to a sleepy Hansol, he checks his phone to see if any of his friends were already home.

* * *

► You have **22 new unread messages** from **hELP**

* * *

The Japanese adult “oh”s at the screen, ‘Guess no one’s home yet.’

* * *

 **LIMBO** | _Ten_ :

> im listening to some quality tones

**STONED** | _Taeil_ :

> huh
> 
> listening to mgl remixs r not tones

**MINOR** | _Mark_ :

> u dont kno wht ur talkin abt

**TRYING** | _Doyoung_ :

> mark
> 
> u still eat alphabet soup in a toddler bowl

**JAE** | _Jaehyun_ :

> n still ask othrs to blow on your hot foods

**BABE** | _Hansol_ :

> u also asked taeyong for a bedtime story the last time we all slept over

**MINOR** | _Mark_ :

> I’M ENJOYING MY YOUTH
> 
> ANd in my defense, i was drunk

**YU-CHAN** | _Me_ :

> from sleep deprivation and milkshakes

**MINOR** | _Mark_ :

> i wasnt in the right state of mind, ok???

**TRYING** | _Doyoung_ :

> u never are

**JAE** | _Jaehyun_ :

> true

**STONED** | _Taeil_ :

> Enough of exposing mark
> 
> how was showing arnd the twinks?

**JAE** | _Jaehyun_ :

> dont say tht
> 
> taeyong is gonna scream if he cs u called 1 of his kids twinks

**STONED** | _Taeil_ :

> when dosnt he scream

**BABE** | _Hansol_ :

> No comment

**MINOR** | _Mark_ :

> ew
> 
> Hyung
> 
> no

**STONED** | _Taeil_ :

> i mean

**TRYING** | _Doyoung_ :

> i don’t want to talk abt their sex life
> 
> EVER, please

**LIMBO** | _Ten_ :

> I DO

**BABE** | _Hansol_ :

> shush hoe
> 
> how w as tourin w/ sicheng n kun

**YU-CHAN** | _Me_ :

> good
> 
> winko is rlly cute so is kun

**BABE** | _Hansol_ :

> winko?

**YU-CHAN** | _Me_ :

> sicheng goes by winwin for sum reason
> 
> So i named him winko

**BABE** | _Hansol_ :

> gotcha, thts prtty qt

**MINOR** | _Mark_ :

> Weird news time for @TAIL @HANDSOAP @YOONOH

**JAE** | _Jaehyun_ :

> I CHANGED MY NAME

**MINOR** | _Mark_ :

> Shhhhhh, yoonoh
> 
> yer not an idol yet- it dont mttr

**JAE** | _Jaehyun_ :

> ( * ~ * )

**MINOR** | _Mark_ :

> Sicheng knows donghyuck n his friends. im screamin

**LIMBO** | _Ten_ :

> theyr like actual bros

**YU-CHAN** | _Me_ :

> its p funny actully

**STONED** | _Taeil_ :

> is tht y marker was so red when u guys visited me?

**TRYING** | _Doyoung_ :

> yeah, he wasnt ovr the fact that haechan said bye to him

**MINOR** | _Mark_ :

> Ahhh, hyung
> 
> pls! Im not a 12 yr old!

**STONED** | _Taeil_ :

> what a loser

**TRYING** | _Doyoung_ :

> shut up taeil
> 
> u got a minor’s #

**BABE** | _Hansol_ :

> He got u there

**YU-CHAN** | _Me_ :

> bros before hoes, taeillll

**LIMBO** | _Ten_ :

> lol

**STONED** | _Taeil_ :

> I thought we were over this

**MUMMY** | _Taeyong_ :

> Um, fuck no.

* * *

Yuta laughs as war breaks over the group chat, Hansol joins him, the two are soon saying their good nights to the group. They drop their phones by the bedside table, Yuta rolls over the korean man’s body in the process but stays to lay his head on Hansol’s chest. He’d occasionally stretch his neck give Hansol’s neck some kisses.

“Why are you being so domestic, Yu-Chan?” Hansol asks as he presses long, gentle kisses on the top of boyfriend’s head.

“Shut up, frog,”

“Ah, and he’s back…”

“Just cuddle with me, asshole,”

“Yes, yes,”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. I'M NOT OK, Sicheng and Donghyuck were so cute in the FB live. Hyuck, my love, you're not being subtle.
> 
> ALSO, Mark is 18! Wow, it's crazy to see how he grew up so fast. Let's not hop on the fact that he's 18, he's only been an adult for a couple of days, okay? Let's give it time.


	4. 카페 : カフェ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung hangs out with Mark and his hyungs. He says some things.  
> He says a lot of things, actually.  
> Dream team listens to music.  
> Donghyuck is S T R E S S E D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos/hits/comments/subs/bookmarks, I feel loved ( ;//~//; )  
> Rip, I joined an NCT gc on kk and I was too shy to be active in it. Sigh. Then I got Snow and now I just wonder why I try in using SNS.

* * *

Jisung is really close to throwing his phone off his nightstand, the constant buzzing is actually annoying the living hell out of him. It wasn’t until his older brother had slammed his door open that Jisung wanted to kill someone.

“JISUNG PARK, get up you lazy oaf! You can’t stay in your bed forever! It’s 6 pm!” Mark screeches as he grabs onto the younger one’s blanket, Jisung kicks at Mark’s hands but his struggle is futile. He’s now left to shiver in his very comfortable Mickey Mouse themed pjs, curling into a ball, he curses Mark.

“Mom and dad left so I have to take you out with me,” Mark says, ignoring Jisung’s death glares.

“I’m fifteen, hyung, I can take care of myself,” Jisung snarkily reassures his older brother, sitting up on his bed.

“Well, I’m going out to eat with my hyungs. Plus mom and dad aren’t coming home until Friday. Today is Saturday, Jisung...”

“Oh! Fuck… we’re going to starve,”

“Language and just go change!”

* * *

 ► You have **11 new unread messages** from **hELP**

 **MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> hyungs
> 
> im bringing ji with me

**MOM** | _Doyoung_ :

> behave u wild animals
> 
> @johnny @jaehyun @yuta @ten
> 
> …
> 
> @taeil

**CHEERLEADER** | _Taeil_ :

> be quiet dongyoung

**BRO** | _Johnny_ :

> Jae, tell ur man to calm his tits

**YOONOH** | _Jaehyun_ :

> Dont tell him wat to do youngho

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> G U Y S

**TAEBREEZE** | _Taeyong_ :

> Don’t worry, we’re waiting for you guys to arrive at the cafe

**CHEERLEADER** | _Taeil_ :

> try not to take too long tho
> 
> the waitress is creepily lookin ovr here

**MOM** | _Doyoung_ :

> maybe its becuse weve been waiting?

**YOONOH** | _Jaehyun_ :

> I dont think so babe
> 
> shes been staring at u since we walked in

**BRO** | _Johnny_ :

> lol
> 
> im outside @hansol

**HANSOLO** | _Hansol_ :

> @johnnyboy aite
> 
> shes probs checkin u out

**CHEERLEADER** | _Taeil_ :

> Oh

**TAEBREEZE** | _Taeyong_ :

> OH

**HANSOLO** | _Hansol_ :

> tell her u suck dick

**UTAH** | _Yuta_ :

> omg, babe
> 
> im here loserssss

**CHEERLEADER** | _Taeil_ :

> welcome bitch

**UTAH** | _Yuta_ :

> hansol~~
> 
> @johnny drive fasterrrrrr
> 
> i wanna c my husband

**ELEVEN** | _Ten_ :

> shush
> 
> well b on da way in abt 15 @markleeeeeee

**MAKKURI** | _Me_ :

> Thanks~

* * *

As soon as Jisung got ready, he felt excited. ‘I get to spend time with older people! I wonder what they do… Taeyong hyung always looks reliable but also like a rebel and Yuta is just downright a hazard to humanity…’

Walking down the stairs, he sees his older brother hugging a pillow as he watches tv. Going to the kitchen to pour a glass of water, Jisung continues to watch tv from the breakfast bar. It’s been about 10 minutes later and Jisung feels vibrations from his phone. ‘I thought I put the group chat on do not disturb?’ Jisung asks himself as he pulls his phone from his back pocket.

* * *

► You have **2 new unread messages** from **DANCE M@STER**

 **DANCE M@STER** | _Ten_ :

> jisungie~ tell ur oldr bro 2hurry the heck up
> 
> wer outside

**BOSS** | _Me_ :

> lol
> 
> ok hyung

* * *

Jisung stares at Johnny’s crappy mini-van as it pulls into their driveway, he ends up  pulling on Mark’s sleeve to get the Canadian boy from watching some random animated movie. After successfully dragging his older brother to Johnny’s van, he settles in next to Hansol who greets him shyly. As they drive to the cafe, Johnny and Ten are being annoying cute with a judgmental Hansol and a giggly Mark. Jisung can’t help but get a sense that hanging out with these young adults won’t be much different than being around his own group of closest friends.

* * *

► You have **2,997 new unread messages** from **betrayed ™**

 **BOSS** | _Me_ :

> I miss u guys

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> Awe, baby

**DOPEY** | _Sicheng_ :

> <3

**GRUMPY** | _Kun_ :

> what happened to u

**PARK #2** | _Jungwoo_ :

> Kun, this is a rare moment
> 
> Pls

► **MIN MIN** is listening to _It’s All Lies_ by _B.A.P_

► Listen to _It’s All Lies_ by _B.A.P?_

[Yes] or No

 **BOSS** | _Me_ :

> 1- fuck u jaemin
> 
> 2- howwww

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> wait
> 
> i wanna tryyy

* * *

“Jisungie~” Johnny calls out to the preoccupied teen who hastily looks up.

“Yes?”

“Since this is your first time eating with us, we’re going to pay for you,” Johnny sweetly says as he makes eye contact with the bleach blonde child through the rearview mirror.

“It’s okay hyung!” Jisung flushes, earning a look of frustration from Mark.

“Bro, it’s his treat, just take it!” Mark whines.

“Alright, alright… thank you so much hyung!” Jisung bows in his car seat, Hansol laughs at him as Ten pokes at how cute he is.

“No problemo, little amigo,”

* * *

► You have **10 new unread messages** from **betrayed ™**

 **DOPEY** | _Sicheng_ :

> dont overwork ur brain hyuckie

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> fuck off chicken wing

**GRUMPY** | _Kun_ :

> any day now….

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> U 2 kunt

**LUCASS** | _Yukhei_ :

> omg hyuck
> 
> kunt
> 
> tht was a gud 1111

**JE-NOPE** | _Jeno_ :

> rite?
> 
> i wantd 2 steal it but lil bitch sed no

► **SATANCHAN** is listening to _Eoeo_ by _UNIQ_

► Listen to _Eoeo_ by _UNIQ?_

[Yes] or No

 **SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> hAH
> 
> suCK ON THAT

**CHINGUUU** | _Chenle_ :

> ayeeeee uniq

**SNAKE** | _Renjun_ :

> Solid music choice~

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> i always knew chinaline were my favs

**LUCASS** | _Yukhei_ :

> ;)

**GRUMPY** | _Kun_ :

> oh?

**DOPEY** | _Sicheng_ :

> ( O 3 o )

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> expt u guys
> 
> u suck ass
> 
> i ment maknae-chinaline

**MIN MIN** | _Jaemin_ :

> lol wtf?

* * *

 “Jisung, we’re here,” Mark says as he unbuckles his seat belt, hastily enough, Jisung does the same and quickly types his friends a goodbye.

As he enters the cafe, he realizes how punk this place is. He watches as Yuta and Jaehyun are jumping out of their seats as soon as the group arrives at a fairly large booth.

“Fucking finally, we asked for coloring menus and we had to wait for you guys because Taeyong was being an anal specimen about manners and shit,” Yuta shoots off his mouth as Doyoung facepalms.

“Go to hell Yuta, Hansol, come shut up your boyfriend,” Taeil pans with a monotone voice. Hansol cackles as he makes his way to kiss his boyfriend. Some noises of disgust were made, the elder only flipped them off.

The older young adults greet Jisung as he anxiously greets back with an awkwardly cute smile. As they got their menus, the conversation became incredibly easier to be part of. Jisung enjoys how their bickering made them sound like trashy teenagers, he couldn’t help but imagine the rest of his friends here.

“So, Jisungie, who’s your crush?” Ten adds in as he stuffs a muffin in his mouth, elbowing Johnny obnoxiously as the brunet rolls his eyes.

Jisung stopped to think about it, earning the attention of all his older brother’s friends.

‘I guess I’m over my crush on Hyuck... I used to think Chenle and Lami were pretty cute but I feel like as I got to know them, they lost their charms and any sort of attractiveness...’

“Oh my god,” Mark gasps in english, Jisung raises his eyebrows at his older brother.

“You have a crush!”

“No, I don’t! I was just thinking about it because I _used_ to have one but I’m over it now!” Jisung growls at the other blonde.

Ten is now jumping in his seat as the others come to move forward, waiting for Jisung to say a name.

“Yeah, okay,” Mark scoffs as he picks up his scrambled eggs.

“Look, it’s not a big deal! I used to have one on Donghyuck but I’m-” Jisung is interrupted by an over-dramatic cry and the sound of a dropped fork.

“LEE DONGHYUCK!” Jaehyun cries hysterically, Taeil chokes on his coffee.

“I mean! He’d never go for me, he’s into older guys!” Jisung declares, unaware that none of these guys knew Donghyuck’s sexuality.

Taeyong is coughing at this point and Jisung is starting to panic, recalling that Taeyong is Taeil’s boyfriend. The same Taeil that Donghyuck left his number with.

“Donghyuck crushes on guys as much as Mark fucks up his hair! Hah...” Jisung tries to laugh it off as the rest are now lost but laughing up a storm.

‘Oh god, he’s going to slaughter me!’

Jisung decides to just eat the rest of his pudding in silence when he notices a mopey Mark that is leaning on Doyoung.

It’s past the cafe experience and Jisung is already tired. He realizes it’s only half past 7 when all the teens return to his house and start to head to his living room to play some video games. On the way to his room, Jisung decides it’s best to explain to his friends about his shit communication skills.

* * *

 **SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> YOU WHAT
> 
> JISUNG PARK

**MIN MIN** | _Jaemin_ :

> wow

**CHINGUUU** | _Chenle_ :

> N u guys say im the fuk up

**SNAKE** | _Renjun_ :

> Literally, no one says that Chenle.
> 
> Jisung, son, you need to learn when to shut the hell up.

**DOPEY** | _Sicheng_ :

> /claps

**GRUMPY** | _Kun_ :

> proud

**PARK #2** | _Jungwoo_ :

> poor mark???

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> i just
> 
> im trying to process this

**JE-NOPE** | _Jeno_ :

> ditto

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> you told mark’s friend group that I: 1- like older guys and 2- im a hoe

**LUCASS** | _Yukhei_ :

> but thats factual???

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> sHUTUPYUKHEI NO ONE ASKED
> 
> Confirm please

**BOSS** | _Me_ :

> yes…..

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> im going 2 go cry in my bathtub as I listen 2 Dean for a bit
> 
> brb

► **MIN MIN** is listening to _Plz Dont Be Sad_ by _HIGHLIGHT_

► Listen to _Plz Dont Be Sad_ by _HIGHLIGHT?_

[Yes] or No

 **PARK #2** | _Jungwoo_ :

> ....

**LUCASS** | _Yukhei_ :

> ?

► **CHINGUUU** is listening to _Loser_ by _BIGBANG_

► Listen to _Loser_ by _BIGBANG?_

Yes or [No]

 **CHINGUUU** | _Chenle_ :

> @jisungPARKKKU

**BOSS** | _Me_ :

> As much as i love bb---
> 
> go fuck urself chenle

**CHINGUUU** | _Chenle_ :

> fite me

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> ;^;
> 
> @all @especiallyjeno come pick me up & bring hot choco?

**BOSS** | _Me_ :

> ill bring my onesie

**GRUMPY** | _Kun_ :

> whipped
> 
> Hyuck, sicheng and i r going over mark’s

**BOSS** | _Me_ :

> oh
> 
> thts y u guys moved to the basement

**DOPEY** | _Sicheng_ :

> Yep
> 
> no worries--we r adults, we r legal to drink

**BOSS** | _Me_ :

> Lol
> 
> Minhyung is only gonna nag u guys
> 
> he hates anything bitter, which meabns beer

**GRUMPY** | _Kun_ :

> we werent gonna let him drink
> 
> The only one id considr giving a sip is hyuck n he already expriend it

**DOPEY** | _Sicheng_ :

> sigh
> 
> that rebellious child

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> thats in the passsssssssttttttttttt

**JE-NOPE** | _Jeno_ :

> @lovelyhyucky need sumthin from the store? Jun Min n me r at the store

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> … sum hair dye pls

**JE-NOPE** | _Jeno_ :

> colour?

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> surprise me

**CHINGUUU** | _Chenle_ :

> Count me innnn

**DOPEY** | _Sicheng_ :

> Guys
> 
> What r u doing

**JE-NOPE** | _Jeno_ :

> fam
> 
> There is a get 2 get 1 free deal
> 
> guess whts hapnin 2nite

**GRUMPY** | _Kun_ :

> whre r ur parents

**CHINGUUU** | _Chenle_ :

> china

**JE-NOPE** | _Jeno_ :

> Home

**PARK #2** | _Jungwoo_ :

> Out at my aunts
> 
> Come ovr guys

**JE-NOPE** | _Jeno_ :

> deal

**SATANCHAN** | _Donghyuck_ :

> Aite, im packing uno bitches

**LUCASS** | _Yukhei_ :

> oh
> 
> So were testin our friendship now
> 
> I c
> 
> im bring mario kart

**PARK #2** | _Jungwoo_ :

> Ill pick up yukhei n chenle n hyuck if @jenose gets some snacks

**JE-NOPE** | _Jeno_ :

> Fam, get ready for a late night

► **JE-NOPE** is listening to _Good Boy_ by _GD X Taeyong_

► Listen to _Good Boy_ by _GD X Taeyong?_

[Yes] or No

 **CHINGUUU** | _Chenle_ :

> oh boiii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAY WINHYUCK IS ACTUALLY RISING reallyyy fast. JAEMIN, MY CHILD TTuTT and the COMEBACK.  
> I have so many feelings. I LIVE FOR THIS MINI ALBUM aCTUALLY. I've been blessed by dreamies.
> 
> I'm also in the midst of writing an angsty Donghyuck fic ((and dying my hair)) (that I haven't uploaded) so sorry if I don't update as frequently.  
> PLUS- I have to go back to school soon and I have so much work to do this week. hAh.


End file.
